


Glad to See You Again

by imbeccacile



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: After the Pistachions incident, Milo felt okay. At least, until he started dreaming about it.





	Glad to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought, but it probably took a toll on Milo to see the people he cared about dangled from the top of the school building, so here's what I came up with. :)

After the Pistachions incident, Milo felt...okay.

Sure, it was a lot to process. But everything had turned out all right, and that's what had mattered. No one was hurt, and the Pistachions were gone. Everything was okay.

That is, until the dream came. 

It was a few days after the king of pistachios had fallen, thanks to Diogee. It was finally the weekend, and Milo had invited Melissa and Zack to spend the night. They, and Sara, spent most of the night on the couch in the Murphy’s living room, watching old episodes of Dr. Zone to get Zack and Melissa caught up. 

Milo, having already seen the episodes a million times thanks to Sara, dozed off rather quickly, curled next to the armrest of the couch. Sara had taken that as her cue to go upstairs to her room. Zack lay out on the other side of the couch, falling asleep almost immediately after that. (“Dr. Zone is exhausting!” he’d reason later). Melissa had laughed at her two friends (“Sleep is for the weak!”), throwing a blanket over them, then curled into the armchair. 

Meanwhile, Milo was beginning to dream.

_ The image was distorted, but...familiar. Milo blinked a few times and realized he was in his school’s courtyard, and… _

_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little tree with the gold leaf. He crawled toward it. He just had to pull it out of the ground and the Pistachions would disappear- _

_ “I wouldn't do that!” A voice called from above him, and as he turned around he saw King Pistachion standing on top of the school building, a giant smirk on his face. “And I think your friends might agree with you.” _

_ “No!” It felt like Milo’s whole world was crumbling underneath him. And he would know what that felt like. His heart jumped up to his throat as he watched Zack, Sara, and Melissa struggle in one of the king’s huge hands, and Cavendish and Dakota struggle in the other. They were so many feet above the ground...if they fell… _

_ “Step away from that pistachio plant, Milo!” Milo hopped away, not taking his eyes off of his friends. He just had to distract the king somehow, but he was out of almost everything in his backpack…wait. He had done this before. There would be a woodpecker whistle right in- _

_ And all of a sudden, King Pistachion dropped his friends off of the roof. And they were falling, and Milo was screaming, and so were they, and the king was laughing, right in his face- _

Milo sat up abruptly in cold sweat, breathing hard. He looked around wildly, wincing as a picture frame fell off of the wall and shattered on the ground.

“Milo?” Zack was staring at him, looking half-asleep and very concerned. Melissa was also watching him, looking a little more awake and a little more concerned. She had never seen him like this. 

The boy swallowed hard. It was a dream. His friends were okay, and Sara was upstairs, and...Cavendish and Dakota were probably in their apartment. “H-Hey. Sorry I woke you guys up.” 

Milo was visibly shaken. He had never had a nightmare like this before. He had hurt himself countless times, but his friends? He didn't know what he would do if they-

And all of a sudden Zack and Melissa were on either side of him. Melissa rubbed his back and Zack was asking if he could hear him. Milo had nodded slightly, feeling as though he were unable to move.

The three of them were quiet for awhile, giving Milo some time to calm down a bit before they tried to ask him anything, and before he tried to speak. Melissa instructed him to breathe deeply, and soon enough, his breathing had returned to as normal as possible, and he even felt a little better.

“Thanks, guys,” Milo murmured, glancing at both of them. Zack smiled.

“It's what we’re here for, buddy,” he insisted, patting his friend’s shoulder. Melissa kept rubbing his back, waiting a beat before speaking again.

“Did...Did you dream about King Pistachion?” she asked hesitantly, trying to hide the concern in her eyes as she watched for any change in facial expression.

“Yeah,” he answered softly, shaking his head. “I really thought, you know...for a moment, he was gonna drop you guys.” The words hung in the air for a moment. Melissa and Zack exchanged a look.

“That must have been pretty...terrifying,” Zack admitted, sighing. Milo nodded a bit. Now that his breathing has returned to normal, he looked even more exhausted than he had before they had gone to bed.

“Just know we’ll always be here for you,” Melissa added, shooting him a small smile, “and we can go see Cavendish and Dakota, if you want. I’m sure they’re around somewhere. We’ll just have to look for the pistachios.” Milo smiled a little, nodding, though the thought of seeing pistachios again made him feel a little sick. However…seeing Cavendish and Dakota would be worth it.

***

Melissa and Zack had both fallen asleep again after a little while. Milo sat back, between his two friends, and just enjoyed their presence for a few moments. These two meant the world to him. He hoped they knew that.

He couldn't sit still for very long, though. Milo found himself carefully and gently pushing himself up off of the couch. Placing the blanket over both of his friends, he watched them for a moment before heading to the front door. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he needed air.

Walking down the street in the early morning was calming. Only a few things fell down around him, and there was almost no one else around, not even Elliot. But as he came across a street corner, he started hearing voices.

“Cavendish, I still don't understand why we came here so  _ early _ -”

“We have to clean up from last time. If we’re going to please Mr. Block, we need to make sure we actually protect these.”

Milo almost didn't want to believe it. He rounded the corner and stared, seeing the two time-travelers. A lamppost fell in the distance between them, and Cavendish and Dakota turned around in alarm. 

“H-Hey, guys,” he offered weakly, walking toward them. It took all his willpower not to run at them. God, he was just glad they were okay.

“Milo! Hey, kid!” Dakota’s face immediately lit up, and Cavendish smiled a little upon seeing the boy too. Milo reached them and seemed to be contemplating something for a moment, looking conflicted.

“What’s wrong, dear boy?” Cavendish asked, concern lacing his features. Milo looked up and wrapped his arms around a surprised Dakota, who hugged back tightly, then pulled away to hug Cavendish, too.

“I'm just…happy to see you guys!”


End file.
